


Burn Forever

by admiralandrea



Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen and Sam reconnect after an undercover op.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646686
Kudos: 14





	Burn Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Trope Bingo 2020 - I've decided to try and write all my fic in a single universe where Callen is female. This is part of the same verse as "Catch Me A Catch". This one is for the gender swap square and is just PWP.

G Callen closed the door thankfully behind their suspect and the agents who would be escorting him to prison while he awaited trial. She resisted the temptation to lean on the door, instead turning back down the corridor to the main room of the boat shed where her partner, Sam Hanna was waiting.

Sam was slouched down on the couch in a relaxed pose, but Callen could see tension in his body as she approached. “All done?”

She nodded as she slid into his lap with practiced ease, letting her partner take her weight as she leaned into his bigger frame. Sam’s hands automatically gravitated to her hips, even as he started to protest.

“You don’t want to mess up that dress or Hetty’ll have a fit.”

Callen just smiled at him. “Just tell me you made sure Eric turned off all the surveillance.”

Sam snorted so Callen grinned and leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Sam didn’t need any more invitation than that and quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth. She hummed happily and relaxed into Sam’s hold, enjoying getting reacquainted with her partner after their prolonged separation during her undercover mission.

It didn’t take long for things to heat up between them, the fire of their relationship quickly reigniting. Sam’s hands moved, one going to cup her ass, while the other held her head in place. Callen gripped his shoulders tightly, moving against the rapidly growing hardness she could feel through Sam’s pants.

Sam groaned as she shifted against him and she grinned, reaching down to open his pants before moving up just enough to allow her to then sink down onto his cock.

“Fuck!”

Callen laughed at that, enjoying her partner’s reaction and the feeling of making him lose control. She started to ride him easily and he grabbed her hips again as she moved up and down on the thick length inside her. 

Sam reached around her to unfasten the back of her dress, allowing it fall down and expose her breasts to him. She moaned as he cupped her, gun calluses rough against the sensitive skin as he teased her nipples. Callen started to touch herself, even as she continued to ride him, clenching on each downward movement as she wound them both higher and higher.

Sam started to thrust up beneath her, still teasing at her nipples, while she rubbed herself faster and faster, both of them making increasingly loud noises as they got closer to coming. Then Sam grasped Callen’s hips and held her in place as he came loudly and she cried out as she pushed herself over the edge too.

As they slowly recovered, Sam’s hands moved lightly over Callen’s body. “Damn,” he finally said.

Callen gave him a curious look. “That was over way too fast,” he told her. “I barely did anything to help you.”

“Didn’t feel like it to me,” she told him, squeezing around the half-hard cock still inside her, laughing a little when it made Sam groan.

“I had plans,” he said. “I’m gonna have to take you home just so I can put them into action.”

Callen rocked on him and hummed appreciatively. “Sounds good.”

Sam groaned again and his hands drifted across her body once more, one guiding her head in so he could kiss her, while the other moved lower, to touch where they were still joined. 

With Sam’s touch in all the right places, it wasn’t long before she was coming again, crying out as she did so. The sound echoed around the boat shed and she vaguely thought it was a good job they were fairly isolated out here.

Sam held her tight and started to thrust up into her again and once she had recovered a little, Callen started to move as well, wanting to feel him come inside her again. As Sam kept up his thrusts, he also continued to touch her, sliding a couple of fingers inside with his cock, making her bite her lip at the fullness and pressure. At the same time, his thumb rubbed at her clit and she couldn’t help making noise at that.

She came yet again, just as Sam came inside her and they both cried out again, before subsiding into a breathless, sweaty mess on the couch. Fingers skated across each other’s skin and mouths touched down lightly, barely there kisses as they slowly recovered. 

Eventually, she shifted with a grimace, cramp twinging in one calf. “Shit,” she mumbled.

“You okay?” Sam stroked sweaty hair off her forehead.

She shook her head. “Cramp,” she gritted out and moved again.

Sam immediately tried to rub at the offending limb, but her position wouldn’t allow it, so with a reluctant growl, he lifted her up and off. She let him position her to his liking, as he slipped from beneath her, so she could stretch out properly. Her dress dropped to the floor as Sam moved her. Then big, warm hands soothed the aching muscle, making her sigh and melt, eyes drooping with tiredness.

“I got your go bag,” Sam told her quietly, stopping the massage, but keeping his hands in place on her.

Callen reluctantly opened her eyes. “Okay,” she sighed and held out a hand.

Sam pulled her upright effortlessly and pointed to the bag she hadn’t noticed. With a nod of thanks, she scooped it up and headed for the small bathroom, so she could clean up a little before dressing.

When she came back out again a few minutes later, Callen found Sam had hung her undercover dress from one of the beams. “We’ll have to take it back to Ops before we go home,” she told him.

“It won’t take long, no one will be there this late,” Sam said. “I can drop it off, if you want to nap in the car?”

She nodded agreement at that and headed for the door, Sam close behind. He would turn out the lights and set the security as they left. One last glance around and Callen was heading for Sam’s Challenger, looking forward to spending some time at home with him, in a bed for a change.


End file.
